Liquid Desire
by sleep learning
Summary: It was Zexion, who dived into the Tank itself, and it was Zexion who would remain changed, beyond the point of no return.


AN: this may not be updated for a little while; I'm putting it up here so I can't forget about it, because lately I've been a horrific procrastinator. That being said, here's a prelude?

***

It was Vexen who initiated it. It was always Vexen. Finding all previous research _stale_ and _uninspiring_… in his mind, simply a waste of time for a man such as he, a man of science. Vexen held the ideas. It was he who found specimens worthy to dissect. Concepts needed to be proven, or disproven. Theories to discredit or reform to his own design. It was Vexen who found records of the 'Dark Tank', on paper musty with age and miss filed in the old archives, brought over several years ago from a now disbanded organization.

It was Lexaeus who allowed everything to come together. Silent and methodical. Nothing was overlooked or miscalculated. All data and monetary matter. From schedules to shipping to funding, Lexaeus over saw each facet of the experiment with dedication both succinct and meticulous. It was Lexaeus who obtained permission to unearth the Tank, at Vexen's wish.

And it was Zexion -the sparkling genius clothed in the shadows of his reclusive nature- whom Vexen simply needed onboard in his endeavour. Zexion, whose interests were both fickle and intense, calculating only in what brought forward his curiosity. Had he no care for the experiment his presence would barely be noticed. But to be intrigued, to have him cast baleful, passionate eyes over the research, the methods, the Tank, would no doubt bring unfathomable findings. It was Zexion, who dived into the Tank itself, and it was Zexion who would remain changed, beyond the point of no return.

***

September 1st 1987

3:28 pm

"I keep telling you, he's like this. Wont come out for days, it's perfectly normal and you're wasting my time"

The words were muffled by a wooden door. The voice was exasperated and slightly condescending. A mechanical click struck through the empty house and a moment later the front door was opened, cautiously.

"I am telling you, what you know of Zexion is very little. There is something wrong," the speaker entered the house, tall frame barely fitting inside the dark apartment. His companion, with a shrewd face and pale blonde hair followed quickly behind him, addressing his surroundings impatiently.

"Something is wrong" Lexaeus repeated, not bothering to shut the door behind either of them. On the hallway dresser beside him, several glasses of various sizes were filled to the very top. Lexaeus frowned, while Vexen peered from behind him, raising an eyebrow, before stepping back with a sigh.

"Some scientists... are simply absurd. Little idiosyncrasies. The price to pay for genius it seems." Vexen spoke as if was excluding himself in this opinion. Without waiting for permission, he stepped forward and into the next room of the apartment, calling out bemusedly.

Lexaeus followed with a final glance at the dresser. Turning his attention to the next room his eyes widened. Had he been a man less reserved, a greater reaction may have been recorded. But Lexaeus was not one to display a great amount of expression, so barely a shade of surprise flittered across his face. Only his eyes, wide and dark, like deep silent pools, betrayed his feelings.

Vexen made a muffled noise of irritation, stepping back onto the staircase that had led down into the lounge and adjoining kitchen.

The room had been flooded. Having seen the water, stagnant and cold, 8 inches deep, the smell of mould and dank now registered. Lexaeus took in the entire room, which obviously had not been used for days. The sink in the kitchen was full and had, it seemed had over flown. Every glass and bowl, cup and jug was covering any available surface, filled with water. Buckets were on sparse furniture, filled too, perfectly to the very tip.

Vexen turned to look up at him, from the base of the stairs. His face was pale and confused. A glint of intrigue winked from beneath both eyes despite the distraught tone in his voice.

"What happened here?"


End file.
